


Frank N. Furter x Reader Imagines - SFW

by FearlessTimCurry



Category: British Actor RPF, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sweet, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessTimCurry/pseuds/FearlessTimCurry
Summary: A collection of my SFW Frank N. Furter x Reader Imagines from 2017/2018.
Relationships: Frank N. Furter/Reader
Kudos: 40





	1. Embrace

You had been shown to your room over an hour ago and since then, nerves had taken over. This place gave you the creeps; you weren’t even sure what this place was. The people who lived here were…unusual to say the least. The two servants, Magenta and Riff Raff gave you odd looks and mostly kept to themselves. The other girl, Columbia, had tried to befriend you the best she could. It seemed that this place had taken some kind of toll on her, leaving her more standoffish than anything, but she still seemed to like you enough to want to be friends. 

And the master of the castle, oh he was quite unusual himself…quite unusual indeed. Dr. Frank-N-Furter. Frank. He was something out of your wildest fantasies and yet you couldn’t quite put your finger on what drew you to him. In fact, you were a bit frightened of him because of it. It had taken days of working up the courage to even come visit the castle. You’d never seen it before tonight, and it wasn’t that you didn’t want to, but Frank’s presence left you winded and made you slightly uneasy. 

You weren’t ready to relax around him just yet. It was going to take you some time to get used to him. Frank had a very powerful and commanding personality. Whenever he came into a room it demanded everyone’s attention to be focused on him front and center. You’d never seen such confidence before, especially in such an odd specimen. 

You just needed to rest. You would feel better if you could just fall asleep and stop thinking about him for a while. Frank was hard to figure out and you decided it was best to just stop trying to for the time being. 

There was a knock at the door and you jumped straight up in bed, eyes wide in fright, “who’s there?”

Seconds passed before a richly accented voice replied, “Its only me, my darling.”

Despite his calming words, you tensed beneath the blankets. Uncertainty creased your features when you heard the door click open and shut as Frank came into the room. You watched Frank’s silhouette through the thin fabric draped from the top of the canopy bed. He was moving closer and finally reached the bed, drawing back the curtains and met you face to face. He smiled comfortingly and, despite your unease, you smiled back. 

He sunk down onto the side of the bed, his fingers absently toying with the edge of the sheets, “shouldn’t you be asleep by now?” His green gaze met yours as the question rolled smoothly off his tongue. 

You shrugged, “I couldn’t fall asleep.” Then the thought hit you: if he thought you would be asleep, why was he coming in here? You protectively drew your legs up to your chest and rested your arms on your knees. 

Frank could sense your unease, like he could most things, and reached out to stroke your cheek with the pad of his thumb. His hands were warm against your cool skin. It was fairly cold in the castle and you pulled the sheets up around yourself even more closely to keep warm. You sighed as you allowed yourself to give in to his touches and relax with him here with you. You hadn’t thought of it before, but his presence was beginning to relax you with him simply sitting there. You were beginning to not let your nervousness get to you. 

You snapped out of your thoughts to Frank crawling on all fours up the side of the bed and coming to rest at your side. He wiggled closer and tossed an arm across your middle. He pressed his face into the crook of your neck, drinking in your scent as he relaxed against you. 

In spite of yourself, you soon found yourself relaxing as well. It was comforting, nonetheless, having him here with you like this. Intimate. 

He was giving your neck soft little kisses while he held you tight against him. He must’ve known how nervous you were; you weren’t expecting him to be so sweet. He couldn’t be anything less than this. He didn’t want to frighten you.

He drew back and tapped your shoulder for you to scoot over so that he could join you under the covers. You shifted slightly and he pulled the covers back, sliding up next to you. His hands blindly reached for you and found your body with ease, gathering you up in his arms and snuggling you up facing his chest. He curled himself around you protectively, his hands rubbing soothing circles on your bare back. 

You realized, in utter embarrassment, that you’d chosen to sleep naked, but that seemed to be the least of Frank’s concerns as of late. He was too busy comforting you to pay much notice of whether you were wearing clothes or not. He himself wore a pink satin robe which hung loosely from his shoulders. 

He un-clung himself from you long enough to push your arms inside his robe, having you lock them around his middle. He had noticed how cold your hands were from the lack of heat in the building and besides, he felt that to be touching skin to skin was one of the most comforting things of all. 

You held onto Frank tighter than you would’ve ever thought you would want to. He was actually extremely endearing and you liked being here with him like this. You had always been a shy person and you knew that you couldn’t get away with that anymore around Frank and that was the reason you were wary of him. You didn’t want to be taken out of your comfort zone, but you were finding now that it might not be as bad as you’d thought. 

Frank could tell all of this though your body language and way of speaking to him. He wasn’t naïve; he picked up on this sort of thing easily. That just served him to better understand you. He could learn a lot by just observing. 

He didn’t speak for quite some time. Perhaps a half an hour had passed before he asked, “better now, love?” 

You nodded and pressed your face into his chest. You twined your legs up with his, interlocking your bodies in a tangle of limbs. You could get used to this. Having Frank so close brought you a sense of security and you could feel yourself beginning to drift off. You blinked and struggled to keep your eyes open, but Frank was still rubbing your back and nuzzling your neck, and it was difficult to stay awake with him cuddling you like that. 

You yawned and stretched out in his grasp. He released you, allowing you to shift to a more comfortable position before putting his arms back around you. With one of his hands stroking your hair while the other gently rubbed your back, you drifted off to sleep, completely rid of your feelings of uncertainty which had been replaced by pure confidence and certainty.


	2. Grey Days

You sniffled helplessly and clutched the sheets tighter. After dinner, while Frank busied himself in the lab, you had gone up to his bedroom to clear your head. You had been feeling somewhat down all day, but merely hid it upon being asked several times why you were acting strangely. Columbia picked up on it first, badgering you about it all through dinner but never getting an answer out of you. You were thankful that Magenta started clearing the table when she did as you had been nearly about to push your chair out and run, crying, from the dinner table. 

You could hide it rather easily if no one brought it up, but deep down you knew the only way you would feel better was to be alone. It just so happened that Frank still had a few loose ends to tie up in the lab. That would give you plenty of alone time before he came back. 

You were curled up in Frank’s king-sized bed buried beneath layers and layers of blankets with the sheets pulled over your head. You hated crying, especially when you didn’t even fully understand how it had come to that. Usually there was a reason, but something had just taken a hold of your heart and forced the sadness to the surface. You always had a tendency to overthink. Perhaps you were worried that you didn’t really fit in here. Or maybe you thought Frank was beginning to grow tired of you. You had no real basis for any of these thoughts; the idea of them even potentially being a possibility only fueled your crying. 

Your shoulders shook violently as you turned over onto your stomach, sobbing into the pillow. You just wanted it to stop. Every bad thought your brain could conjure flashed up in your mind only served to intensify the sobs. Your fingers tensed up as they dug into the soft pillow until your grip was almost painful. 

You hadn’t noticed the bedroom door open and close, nor did you hear the harsh click of heels on the hardwood floor. Frank sunk onto the mattress and kicked his heels off, then tugged the blankets back and shimmied underneath them until he found himself lying against you. You rolled onto your side and blindly grabbed for him as his arms went around you, bringing you to his chest. 

He hushed you, giving a kiss to the top of your head. He was holding you tightly as fresh tears poured down your cheeks. Frank rubbed your back hoping to soothe whatever was distressing you. He rested his chin on the top of your head, letting you sob into his chest. He knew you would want to have him here with you and, rather than asking what was wrong, Frank would wait until you were ready to tell him. You would come around eventually, but that would take some time. He might not even have an answer until tomorrow and he was fine with that. He would wait. 

Frank’s legs twined with yours as he pulled you even closer. Your crying had dwindled to deep, shaky breaths and the occasional sniffle. You squeezed Frank a little tighter and bent to kiss his neck. You felt him swallow and loosen his grip on you slightly, “better, darling?”

You released a soft sigh, “much better,” you sniffed.   
You weren’t ready to release him yet. You held him tight as if he were a life line and you might perish should you ever let him go. You hadn’t even expected Frank to come back this quickly, though you were pleased that he had. You hadn’t even realized how much you needed him and how quickly your moods shifted with him by your side. Frank made you feel things you’d never felt before and eased your sadness whenever he was there. You might never know what it was about him, but you were sure that he most definitely had some sort of bizarre effect on you. 

Crying always exhausted you and you yawned, stretching in Frank’s arms as you wiggled to try and get comfortable. Your eyes slipped shut as you relaxed into Frank’s touch, his fingers combing through your hair. 

It wasn’t long before sleep took over.


	3. Melancholy

You were so exhausted. You had rolled over, instinctively reaching out for the sleeping body beside you. Your hand searched the bed for a few moments until your sleep-addled brain registered that Frank’s side of the bed was empty. 

You immediately shot up in bed, frantically scanning the room for any sign of the Transylvanian. Nothing. You were the only one in the room. Where had he gone? It had to be close to 3am by now, why wasn’t he asleep? You yawned, rubbing at your eyes as if to scrub the exhaustion away. It was too cold and dark to be walking around the castle after everyone had gone to bed, but you had to find Frank. 

It crossed your mind that perhaps something had happened to him, but you pushed that thought away. There’s nothing that could’ve happened to him anyway…

You grabbed your robe off of the foot of the bed and wrapped it closed around yourself. You padded over to the door and pushed it open as slowly as you could. You’d never walked through the castle by yourself before and were slightly worried that you might get lost, or, even crazier, discover something horrific hidden in one of the endless rooms. Again, you didn’t allow yourself to think about such things. 

You considered waking Columbia to help you. You both had become close over the times you’d spent at the castle and knew she’d be more than happy to help you. However, you didn’t want to disturb her. You were sure you’d come across him on your own. You would probably hear him anyway, he was always making noise. 

You slowly made your way down the hallway to the top of the stairs. The castle was silent…up until you got to the landing. You stood there in the dark, straining to hear a distant noise that appeared to be coming from somewhere downstairs. It was a soft, sad noise, almost like whimpering. You were confused. 

You started down the stairs, the wood creaking loudly beneath your weight. You blindly grabbed the railing in the dark as you tried to stay as silent as possible and get a bearing on where that sound was coming from. Could it be Frank?

When you got to the bottom of the stairs the sound was even louder. It was leading you to the living area. You followed the sound deeper into the darkness; what was going on here? Not only were you confused, you were beginning to feel uneasy. You weren’t one to go looking for the source of strange sounds in a dark and unfamiliar castle in the middle of the night, but the need to find Frank was stronger than your fright. Something was telling you that this had something to do with him. 

You were standing on the outside of the closed doors to the living area and that noise was definitely coming from inside. Someone was in there…and they were crying. You took in a deep breath, swallowing your anxiety, and pushed the doors open. 

The crying immediately came to an abrupt stop. It took your eyes seconds to adjust to the darkness, but you could make out a silhouette draped across one of the overstuffed armchairs in the far corner of the room. You couldn’t see any of the person’s features in this light but you didn’t need to. 

“Y/N,” Frank’s rich voice drifts across the room, “why are you out of bed, my darling?” 

It would’ve gone unnoticed by anyone else, but his usually smooth voice was slightly rough and you heard him swallow thickly to clear his voice of the tears. He wasn’t fooling anyone. He was crying. And you had caught him. 

“I…you weren’t in bed.” You didn’t know what else to say. You didn’t know why Frank was crying and what scared you the most were the lengths he’d gone to to keep it quiet whenever he did cry. Frank liked to keep his pain to himself, whatever it might be. He despised being anything but cool and collected, one step ahead of everyone else at all times. 

You approached him and you saw him shift uncomfortably in his chair; he was trying to hide his face. It made your heart ache to see how much he was hurting. You were afraid to come any closer. He obviously did not want you to, you didn’t want to, but your feet wouldn’t listen to your brain as you just kept coming closer until you both were finally face to face.   
The sight that met you shot a stab of pain right through your heart. Frank’s face, devoid of makeup, was tear-stained. His eyelids were puffy; he must’ve been up crying for a while and his eyes were red and bloodshot. You took his face in your hands and his cheeks were flushed and hot to the touch. 

You traced his bottom lip with the pad of your thumb while he just stared, unseeing, into your eyes. You both stared at each other for what felt like hours. Your mind screamed for you to say something, anything, but you just…couldn’t. You’d never seen Frank cry before, what could you possibly say?

It was inevitable, really, but Frank was the first to break the trance. He pushed himself up out of the chair and you were forced to side-step out of his way. He maneuvered you back to him with an arm around your waist. You walked alongside him, doing your best to pretend as if nothing were wrong. When you had left the living room, he finally spoke, “let’s go to sleep, then, shall we? I’m exhausted, truly.” 

His words were nothing short of casual, yet his voice was uncharacteristically, well…not Frank. His accent was heavy but not with its usual personality. It was thick with unshed tears and exhaustion. He was doing a remarkable job of trying to hide it but you knew the moment the words left his mouth that he was in so much pain it was nearly unbearable. 

Frank was leading you up the stairs, your fingers locked loosely with his. You sped up your pace to keep his hand in yours. It was the only bit of comfort you could offer until you were cuddled up in bed together. You squeezed his hand a little and were delighted when you felt his grip tighten ever so slightly in return. 

He led you back down the hallway you’d come from until you both arrived back at Frank’s bedroom. On a sigh, he opened the door and moved aside for you to lead the way inside. You made your way back to the bed and slid up under the still warm blankets. Frank followed only seconds behind, drawing the covers up around the two of you as he nestled in beside you. His arms instinctively went around your waist and yours fell to his back, rubbing in small circles in an attempt at comfort. 

You slowly drift off while you continue to comfort Frank, even in such a small gesture; you would do anything in your power to bring him the slightest bit of relief. You’re jolted from your sleep as the crying picks up again. You try to sit up and you feel Frank grasp desperately at your nightshirt, burying his face against your chest. His thin frame is wracked with sobs and you ache to know what’s upset him like this. You’ve never seen him so vulnerable. 

His crying only worsens the longer you sit still with him holding you like that. You still cannot bring yourself to say anything. All you can do is lay there with your arms around him while he sobs into your shirt. A stab of pain shoots straight through you to watch him. His shoulders shook violently and then he made this pitiful little cry. You clutched him a little tighter in the darkness and he in turn did the same. 

You ran your fingers through his curls and after a while you could tell it was working to soothe him. His arms unraveled from around your waist and plucked your hands from his hair. His fingers locked with yours but his face stayed hidden in your chest. His façade had crumbled right before your very eyes but he still couldn’t bear to face you, puffy, teary-eyed and all.   
It was on a whim, it didn’t even cross your mind that he might not oblige, or worse: be angry about it, but you unlinked your fingers and lifted Frank’s chin up so that he could meet your gaze. 

He looked even more disheveled than he had earlier. Frank didn’t bother to hide it now; he couldn’t possibly do so successfully anyhow. You reached out and gently stroked his cheek. He looked so distraught and…helpless; it was enough to bring tears to your eyes. 

Frank must’ve noticed because he quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours. You instantly melted against him as your lips moved on his. Every thought vanished from your mind, the only reminder were Frank’s quiet sniffles. Whatever had been upsetting him seemed to fade away the longer his kissed you. Soon enough, Frank’s hands were everywhere, rubbing wide circles on your sides, and grabbing your hips to keep you closer. 

If anything could make Frank feel better, it was plainly, simply…you.


	4. Our Song

Frank was wandering aimlessly down the castle hallways, pondering how he had managed to become this utterly bored without you by his side. Frank had numerous other things to consume his time, much of which were on a strict time limit for completion, but the only thought that ever seemed to cross his mind…was you. There was another Transylvanian scientific convention coming up that he would have to host and showcase some grand new invention of his. It was a bore, really. Just the thought of it made Frank yawn. He loved his work, he really did. But it was becoming more of a chore now as the conventions kept popping up more and more frequently. 

His planet was finally becoming more interested in what he was doing. It was all a shame that they’d chosen to show an interest this late. The truth of the matter was that he had chosen to go to Earth because the planet of Transsexual did not hold scientific research to as high of a regard as Frank always had. They had scientific advances and had done research, yet they just weren’t as concerned with the part that Frank had taken to. Frank wanted to create. He created things through the use and application of science and research. His inventions were usually lost on his fellow Transylvanians, who only concerned themselves with what little scientific knowledge they needed. They had no desire to learn new methods, seek out new inventions or study the body all to perhaps create some new life form or, even more possibly…his own take on a human itself. 

But his planet wasn’t exactly fond of his area of expertise. They only wanted him to create things that would benefit the planet as a whole. But what they didn’t realize, was that Frank knew his inventions would benefit them. Only, he wasn’t sure how quite yet. He’d already taken on countless projects and cranked out dozens of inventions and advancements for them, but it was not what he had had in mind. He wanted them to understand and accept what he wanted to do. But none of them ever did. What he was interested in was too bizarre, taboo…some even going so far as to describe it as grotesque. 

The only ones who attended Frank’s conventions were ones who had the same interests as he did. However, most only came because it was thrown as a party. Others simply wanted to know of the knowledge he’d gathered about Earth. That was the main reason, after all, that he had come to Earth in the first place. 

No one seemed at all bothered with his work, so why should he strain himself to do something no one cared about? He only did it because he loved the work he did and that was the reason, Frank always kept telling himself, he’d ever done it in the first place. He didn’t need anyone to care. He cared. And he knew that you did too, though most of the time you didn’t understand it as he did. 

You had been in the shower for an awfully long time and Frank had become concerned that he might just have to join you to find out what was taking so long. He smirked to himself at the thought. He leisurely made his way back down the hall to the bathroom door, leaning against it with his hand on the knob but before he could open it he heard a sound. 

It was the softest, sweetest kind of melody he’d ever heard. You were singing. Frank had never heard you sing before, not even at one of his parties. Sure, he’d taunted you, baited you to try and get you to sing for him, but nothing had ever worked. It had begun a sort of game. One where he teased you and tried to get you to slip up and sing, and as fun as this game was, he really, really wanted to hear your sweet voice. Perhaps you were just shy. Yes, that had to be it, and Frank couldn’t help but listen in, taking advantage of the knowledge that you had no idea anyone was even listening. 

Your voice carried past the running water and filtered through the wall to Frank’s ear as he pressed it against the wooden door. In an effort to remain quiet so not to disturb you, he covered his mouth with his hand and listened. He caught the tune first and then the words rushed to the forefront of his brain. You were singing a slower, much softer version of Magenta’s part of the Time Warp. They were beautiful words, Frank had to admit, or maybe that was simply because of the way you had sung them. He couldn’t tell, truth be told; he was much too caught up in your voice. It was something he’d wanted to hear for a very long time. 

Frank didn’t want to ruin the moment, but he couldn’t resist. He wanted to see you and, quite possibly, watch you sing, maybe just for him. Oh, he wanted that…

He grasped the doorknob and turned it as softly as he was able, preventing it from making a sound as it swung inward on the room and stream roiled out from within. Frank moved into the room and, to great surprise, he had not been found out yet. You were still wrapped up in your singing as Frank clicked the door shut behind himself. He strutted, casual as ever, to the sink and leaned against the vanity, rolling his head back and letting your sweet voice fill his ears. 

Minutes had passed and Frank had relaxed himself against the vanity until your singing came to an abrupt halt. Frank stood up straight as a dainty hand reached out from the depths of the shower and pulled the curtain back slightly, revealing your bright face to the Transylvanian lounging beside the sink. You huffed and swiftly pulled the curtain closed, “Frankie! H-How long have you been in here?”

Frank scoffed as he approached the shower, drawing back the curtain just enough to peek in at you, sticking his tongue out, “There are more important questions that beg for answers, darling. So, you sing now, do you?”

You flicked water at him and he retreated with a cry, “I’ve always sung!” you exclaimed indignantly, “just not in front of people…”

Frank didn’t respond. Mere seconds passed before he pulled the shower curtain back again and climbed in with you, sweeping you into a warm embrace beneath the shower spray, “your voice is lovely, my darling,” he murmured against the top of your head. 

You snorted, “Frankie…” but in spite of your defiance you found yourself hugging him back, your arms instinctively finding their way around his middle. 

Frank clutched you to himself as you both stood under the water, fat droplets dripping from his soaking black hair, “I’d love for you to sing for me sometime, love. So long as you are comfortable with it?”

Your eyes slipped shut as you relaxed against Frank, “I…suppose I could.”

“It would please me, darling.”

You tilted your head back to meet his gaze, “I will, Frankie. I will.”

“Oh, love…” Frank chuckled, “thank you, sweet thing.” Frank hooked a finger under your chin and brought your lips to his for a sweet kiss. Frank’s lips were so soft, gentle as he kissed you slowly with his fingers knotted in your hair. 

When you broke apart, Frank leaned his forehead against your own, lightly caressing your cheek in his fingertips. Something about your voice left him weak in the knees and made his heart pound. He supposed that that was what love felt like, though he had no prior knowledge to base that assumption on. All he knew was how much he loved that feeling and the way his heart raced in his chest even at the thought of you. He loved it. He loved you.


	5. Wish You Were Here

You couldn’t believe that it was already almost New Year’s Eve. It seemed as though this year had flown by; January 1st felt like it was only yesterday. This year had been hard on you. Stress had eaten away at you and nothing had seemed to go the way you’d envisioned. By this time nearly two months ago, you’d come to accept this as just your life. You’d be destined to struggle through every day until you could finally lay your head down on your pillow, only to wake up the next morning and do it all over again. 

Of course, that had been before you’d met him. It was a chance meeting after all and you’d never expected it. Frank had waltzed into your life one day and suddenly, everything started to look a little brighter. With him, he’d brought his servants Magenta and Riff Raff. They had become close friends of yours and treated you as if you were also their master. At first, you’d suspected this was only because you were Frank’s, yet as time passed, it had become much more than that. 

The closest friend you’d made was with the groupie, Columbia, who lived in the castle alongside Frank and his servants. When she’d first met Frank, she’d left her human life behind and assimilated into life as a Transylvanian rather quickly. She’d almost forgotten what it was like to be around another human. She had Eddie, but Frank didn’t allow him to stay at the castle and she only saw him on occasion. You were almost always at the castle.

Except, you hadn’t been this entire week. You’d spent Christmas with them and it had been the most fantastically thrown party you’d ever been to. You couldn’t say you’d been to many parties so you didn’t have much of a standard to go by, but you’d enjoyed it just the same. You’d had to leave the day after Christmas to make time for family and, as fate would have it, issue after issue threw you into a downward spiral and had kept you away from the castle and Frank for the entire week. 

You weren’t used to it. You hadn’t been away from the castle for this long since you’d met Frank. It felt as if there was a hole in your heart and you had no real belonging anywhere else. You missed them. 

It was too late to go there and you were in town now at a little coffee shop. It got dark early this time of year and outside, the wind howled. All you wanted to do was rest. This was the first time you’d been able to sit down and relax the entire week. You couldn’t have sat at home; the silence would have driven you to madness. You’d never get a minute’s peace if you’d stayed with family. And as you sat at a table in the corner of the room, sipping a hot cup of tea, you realized this was not only the first time you’d relaxed all week, but in fact, maybe this entire year. 

The end of the year was always bittersweet. You loved the beginning of a new year, a fresh start, but all the memories made throughout the year became just that…memories. You sighed to yourself and took another sip of your tea. 

A burst of frigid December air accompanied the presence of another person arriving at the shop. You normally wouldn’t pay much attention to other customers, but something about this one had caught your eye. He was dressed all in black -- black trench coat, black slacks and shiny black shoes. His black hair was smoothed back and curled slightly at the nape of his neck. The way he walked and carried himself seemed all too familiar, but no. You were simply kidding yourself. You were just missing him and your mind was only playing tricks on you, showing you what you wanted to see. 

That was what you told yourself. You’d even had yourself convinced until he removed his coat and turned, showing you the side of his face. You set your tea down so fast it almost spilled out of your hand. It was him. No doubt about it. Him….It was Frank!

He wore no makeup but you’d recognize that face anywhere. How had he found you? And why? As an entire list of questions flashed through your mind, the door opened again and another man came in followed closely by two women. They, too, were dressed in drab colors and bundled up in coats and scarves. It couldn’t be, but yes, the other man was surely Riff. You could tell by the face. The women looked familiar too. Their long hair was in low ponytails. If that was truly Riff and Frank, then they must be Magenta and Columbia. With a closer look, you could tell that the dark-haired girl was Columbia, which meant that the blonde must be Magenta. They both wore no makeup. It didn’t make any sense. What where they all doing here and why do they look like that? 

While all of this was going through your head, the man who you thought to be Frank had spotted you. Your eyes locked across the room and he winked at you. You could feel a blush creeping up across your cheeks. He started toward you and you were frozen to the spot, just staring at them as they moved toward you. Frank slid into the seat across from you and took your hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. Columbia, Magenta and Riff huddled around the table. You stared at them all, taking in the sight before your eyes fell on Frank, “what on Earth are you all doing here? How did you find me?” 

Frank gave you a knowing smile, “We haven’t seen you since Christmas, my darling. What else were we to do?”

“You’ve never been gone this long without telling us!” Columbia piped up. Magenta put her arm around her friend, but nodded in agreement. 

You shook your head, “I’m so sorry. Really, I am…It’s just, I’ve been really busy. I meant to come by, I really did, this year just has really gotten to me. I needed some time to think. How did you know I would be here?”

Frank merely winked again, “I have my ways.”

“I really appreciate all this. You know, you didn’t have to come find me…but, why do you look like that?”

Riff pretended to be offended, “like what? I think we look nice.”

You giggled, “that’s what I meant.”

Frank scoffed, “Would you really want us coming after you as we are? We would draw much attention, as humans do not dress as we do.”

“And so this is how you think they dress?” You gestured grandly at them all. 

“We tried. This is only so that we can go out into the world without drawing attention to ourselves,” Magenta finished. 

Frank took your hand again, caressing it with his thumb, “this year has been hard on you, has it? Why not return to the castle with us? We can relax by the fire there,” he leaned closer, his head bent to whisper in your ear low enough for only you to hear, “and I’ll take very good care of you.”

He sat back in his chair, smirking to himself. You were blushing but all you could do was sigh, “I’m so sorry I ran off this week. I should’ve just told you all how stressed I’ve been. You all are the only relief I’ve had and I left you…I am so sorry for that.”

Columbia gave you a little side hug, “Don’t beat yourself up over it. Let’s go back to the castle!”

You smiled up at her, “you’re right. You’re right, we should go.” You stood up and grabbed your coat off of the back of your chair. You slipped it on and turned, ready to head out the door with them when you were quickly scooped up by Frank who wrapped you in a tight, warm embrace. Your arms instinctively went around him and you stood there in the shop, hugging while the servants looked on, happy that their master had finally found someone to love…truly love. 

Frank kissed the top of your head, “I will always be here should you need me, love. Now please, never run off for that long again. I’ve missed you dearly.”

You breathed in, drinking in Frank’s scent, “I won’t. I promise.” 

“Shall we return to the castle, then?”

You nodded with your head buried against Frank’s chest and he smiled sweetly, rubbing slow circles on your back, “then let’s go, darling.” He took your hand and led you out of the shop, the servants trailing on his heels. 

***  
Back at the castle, Riff had lit a fire in the fireplace, and you were snuggled up beside Frank on the couch. Columbia was on the floor, reading a magazine by the fire, and Magenta sat with Riff on one of the smaller couches. Riff had been telling jokes for the past half an hour and, after everyone had gotten tired of it and threatened to leave the room, he’d finally stopped and let everyone relax. They’d all removed their costumes upon arrival back at the castle, except for Frank, whose hair had reverted back to its curls, but he still had on his ‘human’ clothes. 

You were nestled in beside him and he had his arm over you, spooning in behind you. Every once in a while, he would give a lazy kiss to the back of your neck. You were so exhausted. You were slowly falling asleep and you watched as Magenta grabbed a blanket off of the back of the couch and covered you both with it. She went to sit back down with Riff and enjoy the quiet evening. 

It wasn’t often that it was this quiet around the castle. It was almost the end of the year, however, and everyone was tired. You had had too much to worry about and just lying there with Frank put your mind at ease. It was a time to rest and be with them all. They had cared enough to come find you and bring you back to the castle. You meant as much to them as they did to you. You hadn’t realized that until now. 

You couldn’t think of anywhere you’d rather be than in Frank’s arms. He cared for you and had earned a special place in your heart. He squeezed you a little tighter and buried his face in your hair. You were ready to rest after a long year. You finally would have a fresh start, and who better to start it with than with Frank? With all of them. 

Within minutes, sleep had consumed you.


	6. Wildflowers

Frank bustled around your kitchen as he waited for you to come home for the day. He cared much for your privacy but that thought simply hadn’t crossed his mind as he rifled through your cabinets and drawers for a pair of scissors. He gasped in satisfaction when he pulled open the second to last drawer he’d looked through and found what he’d been searching for. He withdrew them and carried the scissors back through the house with him. 

Opening the back door, he exited and walked out into the garden. You had such lovely flower gardens and he loved admiring them whenever you allowed him over at your home. He found beauty in all. It was both a blessing and a curse in his mind. He paced down the paths that wound through the gardens, looking decidedly puzzled. He wanted to bring a nice bouquet into the house for you and leave them on the table. The only difficulty he faced was which flowers would be fit enough for you. 

Obviously there would be roses. They were your favorite and he knew how pleased you’d be to know he remembered. But he what else might bring you even more joy? As he walked, he came across a clump of beautiful white lilies. He hadn’t noticed them several days before. They must have only started to bloom days ago. He smiled to himself as he used the scissors to cut five of them for the bouquet. 

He continued on, plucking various flowers he found that intrigued him: tulips, peonies, lilacs and some beautiful, lush blue flowers he did not know the name of. He brought the flowers back into the house and replaced the scissors where he had previously found them. 

He wasn’t wearing any shoes today and so he hopped onto the kitchen table to admire the flowers he’d picked. He turned them each over in his hands several times, giving them equal examination. He gasped when he noticed that one of the lily blooms had broken off and fallen in his lap. He wondered if he should retrieve another form the garden but decided against it. He wanted to leave the rest to their natural habitat. He picked up the bloom and, without thinking, placed it in his hair by his ear. It effortlessly remains in place and Frank made a face, clearly pleased with his new adornment. 

He frowned slightly as he gazed at the other flowers. Surely it couldn’t hurt to use a few of them for his own benefit? He started to remove the blooms from a few of them and stick them into his hair in various places. He couldn’t see what he was doing but he could only imagine how he must look. He loved flowers. They were beautiful and delicate…he was more than pleased to have them connected to his own self in such a way. 

He was so preoccupied with his beauty excursion that he hadn’t heard the front door open, nor heard anything as you stood in the doorway and stared at him sitting on your table. You set your bag down and giggled softly, “what are you doing?”

Frank jumped and sat straight up, feeling his heart begin to pound, “you startled me,” he breathed out as he turned to look at you. 

You were trying your hardest not to laugh, “I can see you’ve been busy.” 

You approached the side of the table and eyed the flowers spread out before him. You touched the green stems of the flowers he’d used in his hair and then you reached up, your gentle fingers reaching for the lily behind his ear. You brushed the soft petals with your fingertips and smiled, “it looks like you’ve been raiding my garden.”

Frank snorted, “perhaps.” 

You poked his nose with the tip of your finger and he recoiled, sneezing a single time after you’d done so.

You smirked to yourself as you gathered the rest of the flowers and took them to the counter to put them in a vase, “you have allergies Frank. You shouldn’t be messing around in the garden.”

“It’s so beautiful, darling!” he complained to you as he slid off the table and walked to you, wrapping his arms loosely around your shoulders. 

You leaned back against him, “I know,” you sighed, “and you seem fascinated with it.”

“I wanted a garden of my own,” he told you and you suddenly wished to hear more but he simply kissed the top of your head and wandered out of the room. 

You placed the new vase of flowers on the table as its new vibrant centerpiece and followed Frank out of the room. Your eyes scanned the living room for him and you found him settled on the couch, his eyes closed as if he were sleeping. 

You approached him and when you were close enough to distinguish all of his sharp features up close, you were entranced by his fluttering eyelashes and the rise and fall of his chest beneath the crop top he was wearing. The flowers still securely stuck in his thick curls and you sank down next to him. He reached for you immediately when he felt the sofa sink under your weight. 

You nestled against him and pressed gentle kisses to his collarbone while he slept. He released a satisfied moan and his arms entwined themselves around your waist. Yours did the same to him and your eyes widened at how thin he was. You never actually saw him eat much but you decided you were going to cook a full dinner for the two of you tonight. 

You just had to have your nap first…


	7. Sweeter Than Fiction

It was with a jolt that Frank realized, as he took a long drag on his cigarette, how overdressed he was. He rolled his eyes to himself. He would’ve preferred to be wearing his fishnets and corset, but this small town weather had made other plans for him. Instead of his favorites, he wore a pair of black cotton leggings and a black turtle-neck sweater. His feet were booted: black with five-inch heels, laced up the backs.

He took another drag of his cigarette and shivered. The cold never really got to him. That, or he would simply ignore it. At least he was under an awning and out of the downpour. It had started raining a few hours ago and with the sun down, the temperature had dropped to a jarring 30 degrees. If it hadn’t been such a drastic change from hot to cold, it wouldn’t have seemed so dramatic.

Frank hated the winter. He wanted to wear his lingerie. He wanted to show himself off. He wanted— “Hey! F-Frank? what the hell? Its fucking freezing out here!”

He glanced to his right, a dark smirk playing across his cherry-red lips, “I had to smoke.”

Your expression was one of complete and utter shock. You hadn’t seen him in almost a year. You forced an eye roll, “I can see that... but aren’t you cold?”

Frank shrugged lightly, his eyelids fluttering against his high cheekbones. He didn’t offer you a response. You were walking toward him and he didn’t pay you much attention until you were right at his side. 

You were tiny compared to him, especially when he wore his heels. You barely came up to his shoulders.

His smirk deepened until his lips drew back into a smile as he ashed his cigarette on the wall behind himself. It was sudden, but you threw your arms around him once you were close enough to him. You pushed your hands up under his sweater, feeling his soft belly and then his chest. 

He shifted, his heels clacking harshly against the concrete. He loved how your hands felt on his skin. They burned fire on his flesh, leaving a scorching trail everywhere they touched. He whined. He missed this. He was needy for your embrace; touch-starved in a way. 

You cried harshly into his solid chest, “F-Frankie...I’ve missed you. H-How did you...?” 

You nuzzled his sweater and he leaned his chin on the top of your head. His long arms wound around your lithe frame, holding you close to fight off the cold, “shh,” he cooed and all he could hear was the soft splash of raindrops against the pavement and your gentle cries, “I know, darling. I just knew.”  
He cast his gaze downward and watched your delicate shoulders rise and fall with your deep breaths. 

He was so warm. You thought you might never, ever hug him again. Memories came rushing to the forefront of your mind. Memories of things you’d done together and how special he had been to you. Time had taken you apart and Frank had, ultimately with no other choice, moved on with his own life. And you had as well. You had changed jobs since you’d been in each other’s lives. Other things, too, had changed. Things you couldn’t help but wish had stayed the same. 

You wished you hadn’t left him behind. As you clung to him you sobbed harder. You were happy. You never thought he would find you again. How had he even known where to look? How had he known you needed him?

You tilted your head back just enough to press a gentle kiss to his neck. You felt him swallow against your lips. His skin was so warm you wanted to wrap up in your blankets and let him hold you for the rest of the evening. 

“I thought I might drop by,” Frank whispered to you. You had quieted enough to hear his words without straining to listen, “check on my favorite little one.”

“Frankie...”you moaned and your arms tightened around his middle, forcing a squeak from his parted lips.

“Gentle,” he chided you, “don’t squeeze so hard sweet one.”

You did as you were told. Though you unabashedly hooked your leg around his, drawing him in closer to you. You couldn’t be apart. Not right now. You felt him sigh. Not a sigh of displeasure but rather one of satisfaction. He had missed you as well.  
Neither of you said the words. Those three little words still hung heavily like thick fog between the two of you. You weren’t sure you felt it anymore. Much less if he did or not. But he was there wasn’t he? He wouldn’t have come if he didn’t. He would have stayed away if he hadn’t. 

You tilted your head once more to see his face. His eyes met your puffy ones and he smiled crookedly. You delighted in his slightly crooked teeth. Still the same old Frankie. The one you knew like the back of your hand. 

“I-I don’t know what I’m going to do with you...” you sniffled and wiped your eyes with the back of your shirtsleeve. 

His eyes shifted down to catch yours and the smirk returned, “I could think of a few things...” 

He brushed a stray lock of hair behind your ear and as he bent closer to do so, you caught his lips with yours. 

You heard him whimper. You took a step toward him, hinting you wanted him to move back against the wall. He obliged you almost too eagerly. You swallowed all of his little cut short gasps and mewls as you kissed. He didn’t want anything too much from you. He just wanted to know you were alright since he’s left. He had been so desperate to see your face again. 

He had to eventually break the kiss for air. Frank leaned back against the wall for support, dragging in air as if he’d just run ten miles. You held him close in your refusal to let him leave. He had appeared so quickly and suddenly you had begun to think of this as a dream. Was he really here with you? Could you be dreaming this? Your Frankie...  
“I never thought I would see your sweet face again, darling...” he whispered on an exhale and you nodded your head in agreement. You hadn’t experienced something so surreal before. Somehow your life had brought him back to you. 

You shivered in his arms, “We need to go back inside…” 

Frank kissed your temple and you could feel his fingers knotting in the back of your shirt. His lips fell into a slight downturn and from what he could tell, you were amused by his pout. He stuck his tongue out at you; a rather childish thing he did but it was habit, “must we? I was really starting to enjoy it out here, What with the cold and the rain and all...”

You giggled despite the happy tears threatening to spill over and down your cheeks, “you’re still a sarcastic bastard like I remember.”

That got a laugh out of him. He took your hand in his much larger one. You delighted in the fact that his nails were painted black. Your sides brushed as he led you to the door, holding it open without a word as you let him inside.


End file.
